


Было у принцессы два брата

by Alfhild



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые штрихи к истории гражданской войны Юрия Безумного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Было у принцессы два брата

У выхода из коридора Екатерина остановилась. Поправила растрепавшиеся волосы, проверила, не осталось ли на платье следов. Впрочем, на черном кровь не заметна. Усмехнувшись этой книжной фразе, Екатерина сжала левой рукой пистолет.   
Маленький дамский пистолет, который она в последние месяцы снова стала носить в рукаве. Она предпочитала широкие рукава, которые закрывают кисть до самых пальцев. Её модистка не спорила с принцессой и не возражала против устаревшего фасона. В такой рукав можно спрятать пистолет — вот и весь секрет приверженности принцессы Екатерины к старомодному силуэту.   
Головорезы императора Юрия не ожидали, что принцесса умеет стрелять. Что у неё будет оружие. И забыли, что она левша. Поэтому сейчас в её приемной остывали их трупы, а не её. Навык стрельбы никуда не девается, хотя она сама удивилась собственному хладнокровию и меткости. Четыре выстрела на двоих. У нее не было своего штата охраны, и Юрий решил, что двоих хватит.    
Резинка надёжно удерживала пистолет на месте, достать было легко. Шесть пуль в обойме, одна в стволе, и не забывать считать. 

За дверью был небольшой гараж. Екатерина подошла к неброской серой машине, открыла дверь. Ключ зажигания на месте. Подобрав подол платья, она села за руль. Посидела, закрыв глаза и вспоминая. Повернула ключ. Машина ожила.  
Она давно не ездила сама и поэтому вела машину осторожно, хотя страх подталкивал увеличить скорость. В городе ещё было спокойно, хотя её взгляд тут и там натыкался на военные патрули — их было слишком много.   
Попетляв по боковым улицам, Екатерина остановила машину у скромного трёхэтажного дома. Набрала на домофоне код и вошла в подъезд. Там было тихо, спокойно, свет лился сквозь пыльное окошко над входной дверью. Екатерина торопливо взбежала по лестнице и позвонила в нужную дверь — коротко, долго, коротко.   
Через час она вышла оттуда с кожаной папкой в руках. Прижавшись к стене, выглянула в окно. На улочке никого не было, её машина стояла там, где она её оставила. Спустившись вниз, принцесса, однако, направилась к черному ходу. Там она достала из-под юбки нож — не украшенный эмалью и камнями кинжал фор-леди, а попроще, но с хорошим клинком. Отжав защелку, она открыла серую дверцу, скрывавшую пучки проводов. Примерилась — и перерезала телефонный кабель.   
После чего вышла через чёрный ход, обошла дом и села в машину.  
— Позвонить она явно не успела, — пробормотала Екатерина. — Но не убивать же мне собственного юриста!

Через несколько часов начальник караула энской военной базы привел в кабинет командующего женщину в чёрном платье.  
Генерал Эзар Форбарра поднялся ей навстречу.  
— Екатерина? Что ты тут делаешь?  
— То же, что и братец Ксавье. Он ведь у тебя?   
Не дожидаясь приглашения, Екатерина села в кресло у кофейного столика и поморщилась.   
\- Сядь, не нависай надо мной, терпеть этого не могу. А вы, капитан, давайте сюда мои документы и оружие.  
Капитан дернулся было, но дисциплина взяла своё, и он только встал по стойке смирно перед командиром.  
— Что там у вас, Константинов? — Генерал положил на стол перед принцессой чёрную папку, выложил рядом пистолет с обрывком резинки на рукояти и нож. — Все, ступайте. И пригласите ко мне его высочество Ксава.   
— Осмелюсь доложить, сэр, Её Высочество там въехала в ворота...  
— Какие ворота?  
— Оставь, Эзар, твои солдатики не хотели меня пускать без пропуска, пришлось таранить ворота. Ворота выдержали, но моя машина всмятку, — Принцесса взяла со столика пачку сигарет, выдернула из нее сигарету и тонкую зажигалку, закурила.  
— Ты с ума сошла, — сказал Эзар, когда они остались вдвоем. — Одна, через весь город...  
— Оставь, — Екатерина с раздражением ткнула сигаретой в пепельницу. — Дрянь. Как вы курите? Ты забыл, кузен, что я не знамёна во дворце вышивала во время оккупации? Юрка тоже забыл. Поэтому я здесь, а не в могиле.   
— Ты его видела?  
— Нет. Неважно. Он сошёл с ума, понимаешь? Методично вырезает всех, кто имеет хоть какие-то права на трон. Один мой брат сошел с ума, другой отбивается от трона, как от взвода цетов. Я права? Ксавье не собирается садиться на трон вместо Юрки?    
— Принц Ксав здесь, на базе. Приехал час назад.   
— Кто еще?  
— Граф Форкосиган.  
Принцесса внимательно посмотрела в лицо собеседнику.  
— А Оливия? Дети?  
— Только младший.  
Екатерина вполголоса выругалась — витеватой французской божбой, дважды упомянув брата-императора.  
— Вы уже составили план? Эзар?  
— А?... — Эзар провел рукой по лбу. — Извини. Да, мы планируем остаться в живых и прекратить это безумие.  
— То есть убить его, — констатировала Екатерина. — И если Ксавье так и продолжит стоять на своем, то остаешься только ты. Отлично. Считай, что я в деле.  
— Катрин...  
— Я тридцать семь лет Катрин! — взорвалась Екатерина. — И у меня один брат бастард, а другой — ублюдок.   
Она раскрыла папку и вынула из нее лист гербовой бумаги.  
— Читай.   
Эзар прочел дважды.   
— Я, конечно, далеко не молода, — сказала Екатерина. Эзар отвел взгляд — глаза у нее были такие же, как у Юрия, карие, с длинными ресницами, доставшиеся по наследству от императрицы Елены, урождённой Форратьер. — Но сына я тебе рожу. Слово Форбарра.  
Эзар поставил подпись.  
Через полчаса в кабинете генерала Форбарры два принца, граф и принцесса пили кофе и разглядывали усыпанный цветной крупой пол. В центре стола лежал брачный контракт со всеми положенными печатями и подписями.  
— Самая странная свадьба на моей памяти, — сказал принц Ксав.  
— Ещё бы, — ответил Эзар. — Невеста таранит ворота жениха с брачным контрактом под мышкой, жених обещает в свадебный дар голову ее брата...  
— Голову можешь оставить себе, дорогой супруг. И не забывай, что в приданое я принесла тебе императорский трон!  
Эзар отхлебнул кофе, внезапно ставший запредельно горьким.


End file.
